


All Day Long | Deacury ✰

by alliwannadoisbicycle



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: 1970, 70s, Fluff, M/M, Queen - Freeform, brianmay, farrokhbulsara, freddiemercury, johndeacon, queenband, rogertaylor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-12-29 02:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18298163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliwannadoisbicycle/pseuds/alliwannadoisbicycle
Summary: Upon being in a band called Queen, John started to have feelings for the lead singer of Queen, Freddie Mercury. Will they fall in love? Or will it ruin their friendship?





	1. Mama I'm Gonna Be Your Slave

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! My name is Jada and I am originally from Wattpad! (My Wattpad username is @alliwannadoisbicycle)  
> Sorry if this is bad, I am NOT an experienced writer and i just write fan-fiction for fun! This is more fluff so nothing inappropriate lads!

The crowd was wild. Everyone cheered Freddie and the rest of the band on.

Brian played his complicated guitar solos, Roger focused on keeping the beat of the songs, John was showing off his bass and b up and down and Freddie dazzled the stage, walking on every inch of the stage, being an amazing frontman.

The next song Queen were performing came on, Liar.

🎵 Mama, I'm going to be a slave 🎵  
Freddie began to sing, John quickly leaned in close to Freddie,  
🎵 All day long! 🎵

John smiled as Freddie sang the next line,  
🎵 Mama I'm going to try to behave 🎵  
Once again John joined in,  
🎵 All day long 🎵

John always liked to sing with Freddie. Freddie always has loads of charisma when performing, so John was kind of in the spotlight whenever they sang together, plus John kind of liked Freddie too.

 

———

The band walked off the stage when the show was finished.

Brian plopped his Red Special into his case and sat on an armchair backstage. Roger sat on the arm of the chair and rubbed his numb arms.

John and Freddie were the last ones to walk in, they both giggled together and then joined Brian and Roger.

Brian closed his eyes to relax and Roger sat quietly fiddling with his drumsticks.

"Hey John, you sang well today!" said Freddie, high giving John.

John felt his whole face turn hot but just replied with a 'thanks'

Freddie continued, "I like how your getting confidence to sing on stage!" 

"Thanks, Freddie but I'll prefer if you Brian and Roger take the spotlight, I'm not the best singer, you three are better" said John, with a big grin on his face.

Brian opened his eyes, "CAN WE GO HOME PLEASE!" he said, feeling tired.

The band sighed and packed their things.

\-----

John buried his head into his soft pillow.  
"What am I thinking?!?!" he thought, burying himself in his bed. John couldn't help but think of Freddie.  
"What's even wrong with me? Do I like men? I'm so confused"  
"YEETUS TO THE FETUS"  
Roger jumped onto Johns bed, John rolled his eyes and ignored Roger. Rog felt bored and started jumping as hard as he could onto John's bed. "WHAT THE HELL ROGER?!!??" screamed John, moving his arms around everywhere. Brian ran in holding a baseball bat, "ROGER YOU LITTLE SHI*, GET YOUR BUTT HERE NOW" yelled Brian, chasing Roger around John's room. John sighed, what even is life with these three fools? 

After 1 whole minute of screaming and chasing John started to yell at Brian and Roger "GET THE HELL OUT!!" Immediately Freddie kicked John's dusty bedroom door down, "DARLINGS STOP ANNOYING JOHN"  
Roger ran past Freddie in the blink of an eye, Brian held his heavy baseball bat over his head and chased Roger down the hallway. It was just Freddie and John, John blushed a shade of light red, I'm so hopeless...

"Brian and Roger are idiots, aren't they?" said Freddie, taking a sight and sitting next to John on his bed.  
"Darling how about we can hang out together, we haven't had alone time together in a bit so...?" exclaimed Freddie, ruffling Johns' hair.

John's heart was pounding out of his chest, "Uh, of course, Freddie! I'll get dressed soon!" answered John, turning even redder.

~~~~  
John finished getting dressed, he walked slowly out of his room and saw that Freddie wasn't there yet.  
John found sat down on a couch preparing himself okay... it's a FRIEND hangout.

Roger, out of nowhere jumped onto the couch, plopping himself next to John, "Ready for your date?"  
John blushed red straight away, "W-what...?"

Roger giggled, "It's clear that you like Freddie, so Brian and I set up an overdramatic scene so Freddie can come to help you and hang out with you. We knew that Freddie would want to get away from Bri and I. Thank me later Deaky!"  
With that Roger walked away, leaving John speechless.

John's jaw felt like it was on the floor. "What the hell Roger and Brian?!?!" he screamed internally.


	2. The "Hangout"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!<3

John slowly walked outside with Freddie. He looked up at Freddie and smiled. "W-well what should we do?" he asked, getting lost in Freddie's brown eyes. Freddie jumped furiously onto a pile of crunchy leaves and looked back, "Sorry I like to step on leaves, we should have eat or something"

At the sound of that Deaky's stomach grumbled. Freddie wheezed at John, Deaky sighed and joined in too. 

Freddie held John's wrist and started to jog towards a random cafe. "Where... are we.... going?" John exclaimed, out of breath. 

"You dumbo, we're gonna eat and hang out!" replied Freddie, holding onto John's wrist tighter.

Is this a date?

Freddie gulped. 

Well okay, did I just plan a date for John and I?

Freddie glanced over at John. He smiled and handed the menu over to John. John turned slightly red and took the menu. "Thank you for taking me out Freddie. Roger and Brian can be real idiots sometimes..." John trailed off staring into Freddie's dark brown eyes.

Freddie noticed that John was staring into his soul. "You okay Deaky?"

"Um, well I just feel embarrassed about what Brian and Roger did. They are real idiots, haha"

Freddie giggled and glanced down at the menu.

"OOOOOO, there's so much stuff on the menu!" exclaimed John, as Freddie saw his eyes light up. "What are you getting then John?" asked Freddie, smiling cheekily at how cute he was- wait what.

"Um.... can I get a chocolate milkshake with whipped cream and a chocolate flake on the side? Then can I get a chicken burger with extra cheese and no onion?" babbled John, fiddling with a salt shaker.

"WAITER"

A short looking waiter walked up to the table. "Hello, two lovebirds. What can I order you?" John looked over at Freddie, he gestured for Freddie to lean in closer. "Why the hell does he look like Roger with a fake beard" whispered John. "I feel the same but don't know darling"

John exchanged looks with the weird looking waiter, there was an awkward silence before Freddie spoke, "Well we aren't dating but can we have two glasses of water, a medium rare steak with a salad on the side, a chocolate milkshake with whipped cream and a chocolate flake on the side and last but not least a chicken burger with extra cheese and no onion?"

The waiter nodded and walked away. "You are the first person to remember my picky and long order." declared John, pointing at Freddie, "Well I have great memory darling"

~~~~~~~

The two boys finally caught up after a while. John was thankful he got to spend time with Freddie. Besides John's feelings, they actually had a good time. Dissing Roger's newest song "I'm In Love With My Car" and talking about their newest songs.

"Thank you, Freddie! I actually had fun!" John exclaimed as the two boys got out of a taxi.

Freddie put his hand on John's shoulder and stared into his green eyes. Before John could open the front door Freddie stopped him. "Freddie what are you doing?"

"Well John my actions are about to speak louder than my words"

"Wait what"

Freddie leaned in towards John's face. Their lips touched for a few seconds before Freddie pulled his face away from Johns. The brown-haired man grabbed the keys from Deaky and opened the door. 

"Well I hope you had fun Deaky!" exclaimed Freddie, walking up to his room. John stood still for a few seconds before Roger punched his arm. "BRO WHAT'S WRONG" yelled Roger.

John couldn't speak, he felt his tongue turn upside down. "F-Freddie k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-ki-"

"TALK LIKE A HUMAN BEING YOU PRECIOUS IDIOT" shouted Brian, waving his hand over John's face.

"Freddie kissed me"

The curly haired man squealed as the short blonde jumped up and down blissfully. John joined in to let out what he had felt at that moment.

"IT’S HAPPENING, EVERYONE STAY CALM" yelled Roger, shaking Brian and John's shoulder.

"STAY FACKING CALM" screamed Brian, fanboying harder than Roger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment below any feedback or anything really if you want xD  
> \- Jada


	3. I Was Born To Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS SUCKS AND IS A HORRIBLE CHAPTER XD  
> \- Bri

JOHN POV:

Did Freddie just kiss me? I can't think over Brian and Roger's fanboying. I just can't believe that the REAL Freddie Mercury just kissed me.

I need to see where Freddie is. I believe he has been hiding in his room the whole time. I cleared my throat to get Brian and Roger's attention.  
"I'm going to talk to Freddie" I exclaimed, hugging Roger and Brian.  
"Our smol baby boy-"  
"Shut up Roger"

I adjusted my leather jacket and starting walking towards Freddie's bedroom door.  
Knock, Knock.  
The door is locked. Why did we get door locks?  
I sighed and reached into my pocket to grab out a bobby pin. I adjusted the bobby pin so it fit into the lock hole. I fiddled with the door handle in until I managed to open the door. Freddie stood there crying hysterically on his bed, covered in tissues. His makeup was dripping down his face. Surrounding him was the book 'Twilight' and three bars of chocolate. He looked up at me and covered his face.

"UM, Freddie are you okay? What's wrong? Did I mess up?"

"IT'S NOT YOU, IT'S ME. I K.I.S.S.E.D YOU AND RUINED OUR FRIENDSHIP"  
I watched in awe at how fast that man could unite his dressing gown and gather a few items including the house keys.

He marched past me and made his way to the lounge room. I turned to find Freddie trying to unlock the wooden front door.

"Freddie?"

I glanced over to find Brian covering his mouth and glaring at Roger, who was sipping camel tea. "This tea is boiling so much it burnt my tongue" said Roger, breaking the silence.

I gave Roger a death glare and got distracted. Freddie walked out of the door, mind you it's 6pm.

"Freddie wait!" I yelled, trying to chase after him. 

"Shoot, I lost him already!"

John panted heavily, where the hell can Freddie be?

He glanced around the large city, what is a Freddie thing to do?

The brunette thought for a second. That's right, Freddie usually goes to bars.

The young man made his way to Freddie's favourite bar. He opened the doors to find a large crowd of people dancing like maniacs. "HAS ANYONE SEEN A MAN WILL LONG BLACK HAIR AND BROWN EYES?" screamed John, cupping his hands over mouth so the sound echoed more.

A tall man walked up to John, "And who the hell are you? Do you have a pass?"

John gulped, they have passes here?  
"You see I need to find my best friend, his name is Freddie!"  
The tall man stood quiet for a moment, "Did you really think I'll let you in for a friend?" 

"Sorry, sir it's an emergency-"

"I don't allow fake pricks like you here, get out, NOW"

"Please, I just need to-"

The taller man grabbed John's collar and punched him across the face.  
John felt sharp pain spread across his face, he screamed in pain while trying to get the man's hand of his collar.

"HEY!!" came a voice behind the man.

I flinched and closed my eyes. The clearly drunk man started to slightly hold onto John's collar less tightly.

"Don't hurt my friend you b!tch"

I felt my collar feel free, I opened my eyes to find Freddie having a verbal fight with the violent drunk man.

I raced towards Freddie and held his wrist tight, I leaned in towards his ear and whispered, quick let's get out of here, I'll talk to you after.

The two men raced out of the bar. Freddie breathed heavily and breathed in for air. John stopped for a moment and looked at Freddie. They were in the neighbourhood right next to their house.  
"I'm so sorry John-"

"It's okay Fred but it's time I tell you how I really feel about you"

Freddie's eyes twinkled, "Y-yeah?"  
John took a heavy breath in and exhaled roughly. It's time John.

"Freddie, I-"

 

"Freddie I actually have feelings for you too" 

~~~~~~~  
TO BE CONTINUED ---->


	4. I Still Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well as I was saying, would you like to be my boyfriend Deaky?" Freddie asked, looked down at his shoes.
> 
> Freddie felt a cold hand touch his chin. John brought Freddie's chin up and smiled.
> 
> "Of course I'll be your boyfriend Freddie, I've always loved you"
> 
> Freddie smiled at the brunette standing in front of him.
> 
> "You're the love of my life John"

"Freddie I actually have feelings for you too"

Freddie's eyes twinkled in the moonlight. Is this the real life? Or is this just fantasy?  
Freddie couldn't think, whatdoidowhatdoido? His blood started to boil and he felt his cheeks turn bright red. The man in front of him stood there biting his lips, waiting for an answer.

Freddie smiled brightly, "I really can't believe it John...do you want to be my boyfr-"

"OH MY GOD MUM GET THE CAMERA!!!!!" yelled a voice from the front door. John and Freddie turned to find Roger staring at them and waving his arms aggressively. Then out came Brian holding a camera.  
"Okay, now you can continue- wait I need to press record... okay now Fred!"

"You two guys ruined the god damn moment!"

"We want our smol bean's first boyfriend to be recorded on tape though."

Deaky scrunched up his nose and sighed, "Brian, Roger you better get back inside, or else-"

Brian and Roger bolted inside and shut the door loud.

"Well as I was saying, would you like to be my boyfriend Deaky?" Freddie asked, looked down at his shoes.

Freddie felt a cold hand touch his chin. John brought Freddie's chin up and smiled.

"Of course I'll be your boyfriend Freddie, I've always loved you"

Freddie smiled at the brunette standing in front of him.

"You're the love of my life John"

 

 

 

The End <3


End file.
